Semiconductor fabrication typically involves the preparation of an article (a semiconductor article) that includes multiple layers of materials sequentially deposited and processed to form an integrated electronic circuit, an integrated circuit element, and/or a different microelectronic device. Such articles typically contain various features (e.g., circuit lines formed of electrically conductive material, wells filled with electrically non-conductive material, regions formed of electrically semiconductive material) that are precisely positioned with respect to each other (e.g., generally on the scale of within a few nanometers). The location, size (length, width, depth), composition (chemical composition) and related properties (conductivity, crystalline orientation, magnetic properties) of a given feature can have an important impact on the performance of the article. For example, in certain instances, if one or more of these parameters is outside an appropriate range, the article may be rejected because it cannot function as desired. As a result, it is generally desirable to have very good control over each step during semiconductor fabrication, and it would be advantageous to have a tool that could monitor the fabrication of a semiconductor article at various steps in the fabrication process to investigate the location, size, composition and related properties of one or more features at various stages of the semiconductor fabrication process. As used herein, the term semiconductor article refers to an integrated electronic circuit, an integrated circuit element, a microelectronic device or an article formed during the process of fabricating an integrated electronic circuit, an integrated circuit element, a microelectronic device. A semiconductor article can be, for example, a portion of a flat panel display or a photovoltaic cell.
Regions of a semiconductor article can be formed of different types of material (electrically conductive, electrically non-conductive, electrically semiconductive). Exemplary electrically conductive materials include metals, such as aluminum, chromium, nickel, tantalum, titanium, tungsten, and alloys including one or more of these metals (e.g., aluminum-copper alloys). Metal silicides (e.g., nickel silicides, tantalum silicides) can also be electrically conductive. Exemplary electrically non-conductive materials include borides, carbides, nitrides, oxides, phosphides, and sulfides of one or more of the metals (e.g., tantalum borides, tantalum germaniums, tantalum nitrides, tantalum silicon nitrides, and titanium nitrides). Exemplary electrically semiconductive materials include silicon, germanium and gallium arsenide. Optionally, an electrically semiconductive material can be doped (p-doped, n-doped) to enhance the electrical conductivity of the material.
Typical steps in the deposition/processing of a given layer of material include imaging the article (e.g., to determine where a desired feature to be formed should be located), depositing an appropriate material (e.g., an electrically conductive material, an electrically semiconductive material, an electrically non-conductive material) and etching to remove unwanted material from certain locations in the article. Often, a photoresist, such as a polymer photoresist, is deposited/exposed to appropriate radiation/selectively etched to assist in controlling the location and size of a given feature. Typically, the photoresist is removed in one or more subsequent process steps, and, in general, the final semiconductor article desirably does not contain an appreciable amount of photoresist.
Ion microscope systems can be used to produce ions that are used, for example, to image a semiconductor sample, obtain chemical information about a semiconductor sample, and/or perform chemistry on a semiconductor sample. Microscope systems that use a gas field ion source to generate ions that can be used in sample analysis (e.g., imaging) are referred to as gas field ion microscopes. A gas field ion source is a device generally includes a tip (typically having an apex with 10 or fewer atoms) that can be used to ionize neutral gas species to generate ions (e.g., in the form of an ion beam) by bringing the neutral gas species into the vicinity of the electrically conductive tip (e.g., within a distance of about four to five angstroms) while applying a high positive potential (e.g., one kV or more relative to the extractor) to the apex of the electrically conductive tip.